The research proposal is to investigate a behavioral treatment approach to type-2 diabetes in a Native American population located in west central Wyoming. This project will take place on the Wind River Indian Reservation, home to the federally recognized Eastern Shoshone and Northern Arapaho Indian Tribes, pending approval from the Joint Tribal Business Council. The principal investigator is an enrolled member of the Northern Arapaho Tribe and a descendant of the Eastern Shoshone Tribe. The research will investigate the applicability of "Brief Motivational Interviewing" as a treatment method to type-2 diabetes in this population. Specifically, the project will attempt to assist a group of individual tribal members from the Wind River Reservation, diagnosed with type-2 diabetes, in making lifestyle adjustments, n=50. Lifestyle adjustments such as increased rates of exercise and improved dietary habits, maintained consistently have been shown to assist in the prevention of long term medical health complications in type-2 diabetes. The long term medical complications of type-2 diabetes include retinopathy, amputations, renal failure and numerous others. The "Brief Motivational Interviewing" intervention will be delivered by a trained interventionist to project participants in three, 30 minute sessions, over the course of three weeks. The design will include gathering psychological and physiological measures from subjects at pre- and post- intervention as well as at three month follow up. Subjects will be selected from the population who regularly attend "Diabetic Clinic" offered at local Indian Health Service Clinics located on the Wind River Reservation.